totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
2. Test wytrwania
Chris: Witam! Ostatnio zaczęliśmy Zimę Totalnej Porażki. Kompletnie zaskoczeni obozowicze musieli stawić czoło pierwszemu wyzwaniu. Nie wszyscy wyszli z niego cało. Nasz Chef łaził i strzelał do wszystkich z paintballa. Auu. To musiało boleć. Jedynie Mattowi i Vanessie udało się przetrwać i to oni zostaną kapitanami nowych zespołów, a to wszystko w Zimie… Totalnej… Porażki!!! (czołówka) Na śniadaniu Chris: Czołem wam! Max: Chris, kiedy dostaniemy żarcie? Michelle: Właśnie… Umieram z głodu… Chris: Ooo… Już niedługo… Chefie? Czy dania gotowe? Chef: Jasne! Na stołówkę wjeżdża gigantyczny wózek, na którym Chef wiezie super wytworne potrawy. Wszyscy: Oooo!!! Vanessa: No nieźle! Wreszcie podajecie coś, co da się zjeść. Chris: Tak. Ta królewska uczta jest dla was. Jedzcie! Owen: Heh! Czemu miałbym się opierać tym wszystkim łakociom? (zaczyna pożerać) Katerine: Och! Nie lubię tego… Trent: Masz. Weź moją sałatkę. Katerine: Hihi. To miło z twojej strony… (w schowku)Katerine: Trent jest taki miły… Po prostu ideał faceta... (w schowku)Trent: W Katerine jest coś, co mi się podoba. Odkąd zerwaliśmy z Gwen, żadna dziewczyna nie zrobiła na mnie takiego wrażenia… Geoff: Joł Owen! Podasz mi te krewetki? Owen: Jasne! Ups! (zjada je) Gdzieś zniknęły… Frank: O rany… Będzie ciekawie… (w schowku)Frank: Taa… Myślę, że mam spore szanse dojścia do finału… Drake: Hej. Jak się spało? Claire: Wiesz, nawet fajnie. A Bridgette jest całkiem w porządku. Drake: Heh, my to z chłopakami nie spaliśmy chyba do 3. Heather (zaspana): Wiem, bo słyszałam… Claire: Co, nie mogłaś zasnąć? Heather: Tak… Zwłaszcza jeszcze, że Lindsay chyba z godzinę się myła, jako pierwsza!, a Izzy gadała przez sen. Koszmar… Z wielkim hukiem otwierają się drzwi. Wchodzi Matt. Chris: O rany. Kolejny gwiazdor… Matt: Witajcie ludzie! Zamierzam zaśpiewać wam pieśń o zwycięstwie, bo to ja wygrałem pierwszą konkurencję. Ta piosenka jest dedykowana Chefowi… Chef: Nie wkurzaj mnie… Matt (śpiewa fałszując): I've paid my dues - Time after time - I've done my sentence But committed no crime - And bad mistakes I've made a few I've had my share of sand kicked in my face - But I've come through! We are the champions - my friends And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - We are the champions - We are the champions No time for losers 'Cause we are the champions - of the world... Chris: Dobra stary przestań… Przecież chcemy mieć dobrą oglądalność do końca. Matt: Oj! Nie dacie mi się pocieszyć… Chris: Damy, damy. Za chwilę widzimy się w holu. Będziecie z Vanessą wybierać drużyny. Vanessa: Extra! Chris: Ale wpierw się najedzcie… Hehe… W holu Chris: Dobra, oto zasady… Ludzie z pokoi są złączeni, co oznacza, że jeśli np. wybierzecie Lucasa, to do drużyny dołącza również Harold. Rozumiemy się? OK. W drużynie Matta jest już Justin, a u Vanessy jest Sally. To kto zaczyna wybieranie? Matt: Pozwolę damie najpierw… Vanessa: Skoro chcesz… Wybieram Leshawnę i Michelle. Leshawna: Damy radę siostro! Michelle: Dzięki Van… Matt: Spoko. To ja…….Maxa i Franka! Max: He! Będziemy świetną drużyną. Frank: Taa. Pokażemy im, kto jest najlepszy! Vanessa: Hmm… (w schowku)Vanessa: Dobra. Wiem, że uznacie to za dziwne, ale Sami jest według mnie dobrą zawodniczką. Przyda się w mojej drużynie. Ta Katerine też może być niezła… Vanessa: Sami i Katerine! Max: Sami! Sami: Trudno. Od teraz jesteśmy rywalami. Miej się na baczności… Katerine: He! Ja to z Mattem prawie zawsze byliśmy w różnych, a dalej się lubimy. Matt: To będzie wyzwanie, walczyć przeciwko tobie koleżanko. Katerine: I nawzajem kolego. Heh. Matt: Myślę, że mojej drużynie przyda się Heather. Zapraszam też Lindsay oraz Izzy. Eruption: Jestem Eruption! Czyli erupcja! Jak wulkan wybucha! Bum!!! Heather: Liczę, że dobrze się spiszesz, jako kapitan. Matt: Sie wie! Lindsay: O rany! Jestem taka podniecona! Chris: Możemy kontynuować? Vanessa: Tak. To ja biorę trójkę z Owenem, Geoffem i Drake’em. Panowie: Tak! Nie zawiedziemy cię! Vanessa: Ufam wam… Matt: To tak gramy? Claire i Bridgette! Drake: Och! Claire! Geoff: Bridgette! Bridgette: Panowie! Trochę więcej spokoju! Claire: Właśnie. Przecież to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Dalej się możemy widywać. Będziemy tylko grać przeciwko sobie. Owen: Ja tam się pogodziłem, że Eruption jest w drugiej drużynie. Panowie luz! Vanessa: A mój ostatni wybór… A niech stracę… Harold i Lucas. Harold: Tak!!! Lucas: Hę? Czy ty nie pamiętasz, że to przeze mnie wpadłaś do dołu pełnego robaków w Wyzwaniach? Vanessa: Tak, ale wtedy mi właśnie zaimponowałeś. Chcę cię mieć u siebie. Matt: W takim razie Trent i Steve do mnie. Steve: Super. Trent: Ta… (patrzy na Katerine) (w schowku)Trent: Po cichu liczyłem, że będę w drużynie z Katerine, ale cóż… Chris: No to świetnie! Mamy drużyny! Matt! Jesteś kapitanem Lodowych Wilków! A ty Vanessa Polarnych Misiów! Vanessa: No tak… On dostał wilki, a ja mam jakieś miśki? Chris: Wyobraź sobie, że te „miśki” wcale nie są takie puchate i słodkie, jak pokazują na Discovery… Vanessa: Jasne… Chris: Czy wszystko jasne? Harold: Jasne, ale kiedy zaczynamy zadanie? Chris: No tak właściwie, to już zaczęliście! Wszyscy: Co?! Zadanie Frank: O czym ty mówisz? Chris: No cóż… Postanowiliśmy was trochę pomęczyć na początek… Sami: Jak zwykle… Chris: …i rozpoczęliśmy pierwszy w historii Total Drama………….BEZTOALETHLON!!! Heather: Co? Chris: Ta osoba, która najdłużej wytrzyma bez toalety, tej drużyna wygra. Jakieś jeszcze pytania? Katerine: Tak. Jedno. Po co? Chris: Lubimy znęcać się nad ludźmi. A poza tym widzowie lubią, jak ktoś popuści… Hehe… Owen: Świetnie. Spokojnie… Wytrzymam… 5 minut później Owen: Z drogi!!! Muszę do kibelka!!! Chris: No… To jest 11-10 dla Wilków. Vanessa: Nie ciesz się tak… Matt: A to niby czemu? Hehe. W pokoju Geoffa, Owena i Drake’a Geoff: Gdzieś to miałem… Hmm… O! Tabletki, które spowalniają pracę jelit… Drake (bierze opakowanie): Stary… Jesteś pewien? Geoff: No tak. Jest po francusku, ale „vite” to chyba „wolno”. Drake: Zaraz pójdę do Claire. Ona zna francuski. 10 minut później na dole Drake: Hej Claire! Znasz francuski, co nie? Co znaczy „vite”? Claire: Heh, to proste! To znaczy „szybko”! Drake: Ups. To lepiej powiem……a zresztą! Sam się dowie… Chwilę później Geoff: AAAA!!!!! Z drogi!!!!! (trzask) Chris: Geoffa chyba dopadło jakieś złośliwe przeczyszczenie... Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko jest dobrze. Michelle: Oj… Wybaczcie, ale dłużej nie wytrzymam… Lindsay: Ja też! To okropne zadanie! (w schowku)Chris: Tak, jak myśleliśmy… Szybko idzie. Heh. (w schowku)Vanessa: Co za idiota z tego Geoffa! Wziął środek na przeczyszczenie! Jak przez niego przegramy zadanie, to…. Mija 5 godzin Chris: Dobra ludzie! Czas na obiad! Wszyscy: Nie! Na stołówce Leshawna: Nie mam zamiaru jeść obiadu. Tani chwyt! Chris: Dobra. To reszta zje te smakołyki… Chef wjeżdża na stołówkę ze smakowitymi potrawami. Vanessa: Och! Ale bym zjadła takiego homara… Chris: To smacznego! Nie mija pół godziny od obiadu, a już ustawia się kolejka pod toaletą. Chris: Coś słabo wam idzie… Wilki wprawdzie wciąż prowadzą, ale tylko 3-2. Na placu boju pozostali już tylko Matt, Frank, Heather, Vanessa i Harold. Harold: Ojej. Już raz się zlałem w gacie. Nie chcę tego powtórzyć… Wybacz… (ucieka do toalety) Vanessa: Świetnie! Hmm… Coś nie tak Matt? Masz jakieś takie…….dziwne oczy… Rzeczywiście oczy Matta niemal wychodzą z orbit. Frank: Stary! Jak tak nie wytrzymujesz, to idź! Ja dam radę. Matt: Na p-pewno? Frank: Leć! Matt: Aaa!!! Heather: Skoro twierdzisz, że dasz radę, to ja lecę. Nie ciągnę dalej tej farsy… Frank: Dobra! Nie wymięknę, jak ci pozostali! Vanessa: Walczysz dzielnie Franeczku, ale to ja zgarnę wygraną… Frank: Nie mów do mnie Franeczku… Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto wygra… Godzina osiemnasta Chris: Zaraz chyba ktoś wymięknie. Hehe. Frank: No chyba nie ja. Potrafię trzymać trzy dni. Vanessa: Eee… Nie mogłeś p-powiedzieć od r-razu? Frank: Po co? To ty chciałaś walczyć… Vanessa: Och! (Wstaje i ze złością wchodzi do łazienki) Chris: A więc mamy zwycięzcę! Frank gratulacje! Frank: To nic trudnego! Czekam na prawdziwe zadania! Chris: Spoko, spoko. A więc wy Wilki w nagrodę zjecie kolację przy kominku. W ciepełku. Ale wcześniej spotkam się tam z Misiami. Czas na eliminację… (w schowku)Vanessa: Harold okazał się tchórzem, ale to Geoff powinien wypaść, bo jest idiotą. A swoją drogą, gdzie on teraz jest? W łazience Geoff: Halo? Da mi ktoś jakieś nowe czasopisma? Stare już ze dwa razy przeczytałem! Halo?! Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Witajcie. To właśnie tutaj będziemy się spotykać podczas eliminacji. Cóż… Wiem, że oddaliście już głosy, ale mam dla was złą wiadomość. Geoff ma poważne problemy z……….no wiecie! I nie będzie mógł kontynuować gry. A zresztą, to chyba nawet otrzymał i tak najwięcej głosów, więc to on żegna się z Zimą Totalnej Porażki. Vanessa: Jaka strata… Drake: Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku… Owen: No. Raz miałem takie przeczyszczenie. To nic miłego… Zwłaszcza, że nic nie jadłem przez prawie 5 godzin! Chris: Dobra, to możecie się zbierać do pokoi. Tylko, Owen i Drake, spakujcie rzeczy Geoffa i znieście na dół. Coś myślę, że on sam nie da rady się spakować… Na dworze Chris: No tak. Będzie potrzebny helikopter. Musimy się szybko uporać, żeby nie było „wypadku”. A wy co jeszcze kręcicie? Na dzisiaj to już koniec. Jutro nasi podopieczni dostaną wolne na nawiązywanie kontaktów, ale już pojutrze wracamy z nowymi zadaniami w Zimie… Totalnej… Porażki!!! Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki